


Zaufanie

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studium charakteru, Atos oraz relacje na osi Atos-d'Artagnan. Bez slashu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaufanie

  **Zaufanie**

 

Jeżeli było coś, co uratowało Atosa przed kompletną utratą zmysłów i skończeniem w rynsztoku jako ofiara bandyckiego rabunku, kiedy był zbyt pijany, by trafić do swego domu, to tym czymś był regiment muszkieterów. Olivier de la Fere być może nie chciał więcej nazywać się hrabią, uciekał od rodowych posiadłości i przynależnych mu zaszczytów, ale nadal pozostawał szlachcicem i człowiekiem honoru. Pewnych rzeczy wymazać się nie dało. A to oznaczało, że gdy się czegoś podejmował, dokładał wszelkich starań, by wypełnić swe zobowiązania

Dlatego też przynależność do muszkieterów była tak ważna. Ponieważ Atos był dobrym szermierzem, a dzięki odpowiedniemu wykształceniu, także niezłym strategiem, szybko stał się doceniany i poważany pomiędzy żołnierzami, a wśród przyjaciół był niepisanym dowódcą.

Wraz  zaufaniem przyszło poczucie odpowiedzialności, które sprawiało, że choć wieczorami Atos nadal topił smutki w winie, miał dobry powód, by zwlec się rankiem z łóżka, ubrać i wytrzeźwieć, bowiem obowiązki czekały. Służba i wyjazdy za miasto, nieraz kończące się całym dniem w siodle, skutecznie męczyły i pozwalały potem przespać noc bez niezbędnego do zapomnienia kieliszka.

Zresztą Atos nigdy nie pił w czasie misji, a gdy miał wieczór dla siebie, zawsze coś lub ktoś powstrzymał go od wypicia tego ostatniego kieliszka, po którym następnego ranka nie byłby w stanie stawić się w garnizonie, w razie gdyby był potrzebny. A będąc na służbie, zawsze mogło się tak zdarzyć. Miał zajęcie, miał cel, miał dwóch przyjaciół, gotowych pójść za nim w ogień. Nie śmiał się może głośno, ale na jego ustach często gościł melancholijny uśmiech lub krzywy sarkastyczny uśmieszek, a to już był spory postęp.

Przez ponad trzy lata trwał taki układ. Służyli we trzech, każdy na swój sposób wnosząc coś do tej małej kompanii, ucząc się od siebie nawzajem i wspomagając, gdy trzeba było. Atos dostał dwóch przyjaciół, może czasem nieco zbyt optymistycznych, beztroskich lekkoduchów. Znając ich zresztą dość dobrze i będąc bystrym obserwatorem, hrabia de la Fere wiedział, że za szczerym śmiechem Portosa i poetyckim mamrotaniem romantycznego Aramisa kryły się czasem problemy przeszłości, tak jak on chował swoje za kieliszkiem wina, więc jako starszy i poważniejszy, mimowolnie został w ich małej grupce mentorem, dowódcą, opiekunem. Nigdy się z tym specjalnie nie afiszował, a przyjaciele nie kwestionowali jego nieformalnego dowództwa.

Potem zaś okazało się, że trzech to czasem za mało.

Jeśli poznajesz kogoś w momencie, gdy ten wyzywa cię na pojedynek znienacka, bez znanego ci powodu zmusza do walki nie dla przyjemności, lecz na śmierć i życie, i jeśli potem ta sama osoba dokłada starań, by pomóc ocalić ci życie - nie odchodzisz bez słowa i nie zapominasz.

 Atos niejedno już przeżył, więc także i w młodym d'Artagnanie od początku zobaczył sporo. Chłopaka z prowincji, gubiącego drogę w labiryncie paryskich ulic, a kryjącego swą niepewność pod płaszczykiem buty. Dzieciaka, ledwie co wyrosłego, z głową nabitą marzeniami o wielkim mieście i żołnierskiej karierze. Syna, zaślepionego zemstą po stracie ojca, narwańca atakującego trzech starszych i bardziej doświadczonych żołnierzy. I zaskakująco obiecującego szermierza, choć nazbyt pozwalającego, by emocje brały górę.

 Nienawiść i przyjaźń to równie silne uczucia, a d'Artagnan był dość szczerym i rozsądnym młodzieńcem, by uznać swą pomyłkę w kwestii Atosa i nie wstydzić się jej. Wpadł między trzech przyjaciół niejako z rozpędu, i jak wpadł, tak został, zdeterminowany, by spełnić swoje marzenie i dołączyć do muszkieterów. W takim towarzystwie trudno było go nie polubić i rychło tam, gdzie dotąd bywało trzech przyjaciół, teraz pojawiało się czterech.

 Każdy z nich miał swój bagaż trosk i doświadczeń, więc i d'Artagnan, choć o dekadę młodszy, pasował do towarzystwa. Atos nieraz obserwował go i widział samego siebie z tego okresu. Od początku otoczył chłopaka dyskretną opieką. Widział potencjał i talent, szczerość i lojalność - cechy dobrze zapowiadającego się żołnierza, a może i muszkietera.

 Czasami patrzenie na d’Artagnana było niemal bolesne. Atos obserwował narwanego młodzieńca, zjednującego sobie ludzi szczerością i uśmiechem, a denerwującego zuchwałością, i miał przed oczami zmarłego brata. Thomas, młody i bystry, ofiara kobiety, którą kochał na zabój, która miała być martwa, a która wracała jak zły szeląg. To bez nich, a Atos próbował oszukiwać sam siebie, że bez zamordowanego brata, a nie żony, dom rodzinny był tylko pustymi, ponurymi pokojami z meblami przykrytymi ciężkimi zasłonami i zamkniętymi okiennicami. Nie sposób było mieszkać samemu wśród ścian, które powinny być wypełnione dziecięcym śmiechem i muzyką przyjęć, a które były świadkiem co najwyżej pijanych zwidów hrabiego, nim nie wyjechał.

 Dopóki nie spłonęły. Mało brakowało, a Atos podzieliłby los wszystkich tych mebli i obrazów, gdyby nie ten młody uparty Gaskończyk, który najwyraźniej nie dał się zbyć i zawrócił, gdy Atos nie dołączył do reszty. Pijany i złamany, hrabia opowiedział młodemu przyjacielowi o żonie, o bracie i o tym, co zmuszony był zrobić, żeby postąpić zgodnie z prawem. Pierwszy raz od pięciu lat powiedział więcej, niż zdołałby wykrztusić z siebie przy spowiedniku, więcej, niż kiedykolwiek usłyszeli Aramis i Portos. I to komu, temu narwanemu dzieciakowi, który był mu po trosze młodszym bratem, po trosze wychowankiem. Na granicy jawy i pijackich majaków, omal nie nazwał go Thomasem.

 D’Artagnan, wbrew jego obawom, nie potępił go ani nie próbował oceniać. Przyjął wyjaśnienia, gdy patrzyli bezsilnie na płonący budynek, a potem zaciągnął Atosa do gospody we wsi, nie pozwolił tknąć ani kieliszka więcej i wepchnął do łóżka w pierwszym wolnym pokoju. Następnego dnia nie poruszył tematu, choć z pewnością miał wiele pytań, a gdy Atos poprosił go o dyskrecję, chłopak tylko kiwnął głową i przyrzekł, że nic nie powie przyjaciołom. Pozornie drobny gest ze strony d’Artagnana, dla Atosa znaczył bardzo wiele. Młodzieniec ufał mu i darzył szacunkiem, mimo tego, że był świadkiem niezbyt chwalebnych chwil i usłyszał prawdę.

 Atos był skłonny na to zaufanie pracować, by móc na nie zasługiwać. Zawsze był to jakiś start.

 


End file.
